


"I don't know what you're talking about. It looks fine"

by pensieveforyourthoughts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, established!relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensieveforyourthoughts/pseuds/pensieveforyourthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from bluemoonfireworks on tumblr following the premise of "I don't know what you're talking about, it looks fine." Basically what I would like to see somewhere down the line when Olicity is established but if they're keeping it a secret from their friends/family. Slightly AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I don't know what you're talking about. It looks fine"

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my tumblr: Pensieve-foryour-thoughts.tumblr.com so if you've seen it previously, it should be from my account. Also feel free to add me on tumblr if you have an account!  
> The credit for this prompt idea goes to bluemoonfireworks.tumblr.com and the bmfwchallenge tag.  
> This is my first Olicity fic, completely spur of the moment and un-beta'd so please excuse any mistakes but leave me feedback because I truly appreciate any comments/constructive criticism. Enjoy~

-Established! Relationship but kept secret -Slight AU: Moira lives \- Oliver is still a billionaire/CEO,etc

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity had come over to the Queen mansion to drop off important paperwork for Oliver’s business meeting with the Director of Finances from the Sweden QC subsidiary.Oliver had an early 6AM flight the next morning and Oliver being Oliver, had forgotten a crucial portion of the packet at his office earlier that day. Thankfully, Felicity had dropped by his office before leaving for the night to drop off more memos (that he most likely would throw in the trash anyway) and had seen the stack of papers.

So now here she was, waiting in front of the ostentatious doors peeking at the security camera overhead and resisting the urge to ring the doorbell multiple times like a schoolkid. But really, who doesn’t love the chiming of Vivaldi’s “Four Seasons” while waiting for the door to open? Oh right, normal people that have a regular single note as their doorbell.

As the door finally began swinging open, Felicity was already walking in muttering a “Hello Raisa, great to see you ag-” when she looked up to see that Raisa was missing. Instead, in front of her was Oliver wearing his sweatpants and reading glasses looking exhausted. But then his lips twitched up as Felicity’s words stopped mid-sentence to be replaced with a startled expression.

"Huh, I never knew you actually answered the front door," Felicity said jokingly while walking ahead into the formal sitting room.

"Well, even Raisa needs her sleep," Oliver sassily replied.

"I just came by to drop these papers off because otherwise you will be screwed for tomorrow’s meeting without them, especially without me there."

Oliver let out a big sigh of relief and took the papers from her hand gratefully. ”I was just in the middle of reviewing the documents, thank you so much for bringing these over.”

"Yeah well show up at my place with a bottle of that Rothschild ‘84 and consider me thanked."

"Hmm, I’d rather thank you in other ways…" Oliver smirked as he dropped the papers on the fireplace mantle and strode towards her.

"Oliver! I’m at your house! Anyone can walk in any minute and you’ve got to get some sleep or-" Felicity’s words once again died on her lips as Oliver promptly grabbed her face and brought her hips closer to his. She raked her hands through his hair while he coaxed her lips open and for the next few moments the only sounds in the room were of Oliver’s groans and Felicity’s whimpers Oliver held her against the wall while reaching for her thighs and she grabbed at his bare back for purchase. With her legs wrapped around his, she began undoing the buttons on her shirt as Oliver combed through her hair and began suckling on the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder.

In the midst of reveling in all the sensations Oliver was providing her, Felicity suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Oliver!" she whispered, "Someone’s coming!". Unfortunately for her (or fortunately, really) he was too busy leaving hickies down her collarbone and just managed to growl out a "I don’t care". The rational part of her brain decided that she needed to put an end to this immediately-but _DAMMIT!_ \- why does she have to be the logical one in the relationship?

Quickly, she pushed Oliver away and began composing herself and straightening her hair.

"Oliver? Who was that at the door?" asked Moira as she rounded the corner from the foyer into the sitting room.

Although they were both still short of breath, Oliver had been able to reply before Moira could grow suspicious. "You remember my EA, Felicity Smoak, right mom? She was just here to drop off crucial papers for tomorrow, we were just finalizing everything." Felicity waved meekly at the older Queen and tried her best not to look so guilty of thoroughly ravishing her son moments before.

Moira raised her eyebrow inquisitively and then bid them goodnight as she began walking away. Right before she crossed the threshold back into the foyer, she turned around and said “Oh, and Oliver? Don’t stay up too late dear.”

Oliver wouldn’t have given her advice much thought if he hadn’t seen the knowing twinkle in her eyes or her small smirk as she strode towards the staircase.

 "Oh my god, I can’t believe your mother almost walked in on us…" muttered Felicity as she began pacing back and forth. "I haven’t been that mortified since that time in eighth grade when Roger and I got our braces stuck together in his bedroom. Do you think she  noticed? Is my shirt okay? Does my hair look like a tornado flew through it?"

"I don’t know what you’re talking about- your shirt looks great and your hair looks fine. Now let’s get back to where we were before my mom rudely interrupted us," Oliver said as he pulled her chin closer to his.

Oliver had realized that Felicity missed a button in her haste to fix her shirt and her hair had a major uneven bump in it that _did_ look like she walked into tornado. But he decided that they had much more pleasurable things to do with their mouths than discuss those minor details. 


End file.
